A popular method for ingesting marijuana is through smoking marijuana via glass pipes. The glass pipes are shaped at a first end for insertion within a user's mouth, and are shaped at a second end for burning marijuana. An intermediary tube transmits smoke produced at the second end to the first end of the pipe for inhalation by the user.
As the smoke travels through the intermediary tube, oils—akin to creosote—are released into the air inside the intermediary tube. These creosote oils stick to the interior surface of the intermediary tube. Over time, the interior surfaces of the walls of the intermediary tube collect layers of creosote oily deposits, residue, debris, and other smoke particulate deposits. These creosote oily deposits, and other residues, carry an undesirable scent and are visually displeasing.
As a result, a user must periodically clean the interior surface of the walls of the intermediary tube of the glass pipe. Typical prior art methods for conducting this cleaning involve the use of manually inserted pipe cleaners and/or through the use of strong chemical cleaners, such as strong bases, bleach, strong acids, in which the pipe is soaked and then rinsed. These methods tend to remove a few layers of the deposits, but rarely render the pipe fully clean or clear. Such strong chemical cleaners can cause corrosive damage to pipes or result in sever injury if they come in contact with exposed portions of the human body, or if they are ingested. Such chemical cleaners are particularly dangerous in households with young children. Pressurized fluid methods can, also, result in the splashing of liquids on the operator, especially, the operator's eyes, thereby, causing bodily harm to the operator. In addition, the strong chemical cleaners, typically, used are hazardous to the user and the environment.
Accordingly, there is an as yet unmet need in the art for a universal glass pipe cleaner that (1) does not require the use of manually inserted pipe cleaners and/or strong chemicals to clean, clear, and remove deposits; (2) is safe, efficient and economically affordable; and (3) effectively cleans glass pipes of all sizes.